Distancia
by Alexz dCipriano Thorn
Summary: Es mi final de como debió terminar cincuenta sombras liberadas... Ana ve a Christian con Elena y decide dejarlo, Christian la busca y la encuentra por casualidad siete años después.
1. Prólogo

**NOTA**: Cincuenta sombras de grey no me pertenece.

FANFIC: DISTANCIA

PROLOGO

Christian pone su copa sobre la mesa en un movimiento torpe y con un ruido sordo, comienza a ver borroso y todas sus preocupaciones poco a poco se van yendo, dejándolo en un estado de confusión.

Elena con una sonrisa malvada le vuelve a llenar la copa con bourbon y no tarda mucho en convencerlo de que lo beba.

Después de un par de copas más, los ojos de Christian comienzan a desenfocarse y las palabras de Elena van perdiendo el sentido, siente que se va hundiendo en una neblina. Que lastima que esa neblina no llega hasta el otro lado de la calle.

Unas copas después, Elena le dice a Christian que conoce un buen lugar para que descanse, y sin dejarlo responder lo besa. Cuando el beso termina, Christian está lo suficientemente conmocionado como para no darse cuenta de el pequeño flash que brillo al otro lado de la calle.

Ana entra a la galería de imágenes en su BlackBerry y mira con resentimiento las fotografías que acaba de tomar del beso entre Christian y Elena. Respira profundamente y apaga el celular. Le quita la memoria externa y la batería, va a la esquina y sin volverlo a encender, lo tira en un bote de basura. Mientras que la memoria la guarda en un pequeño compartimiento en su vieja cartera.

Sin mirar atrás, para un taxi y le pide que la lleve a la central de autobuses.

Nota: hola… este es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan, para saber si debo seguir, espero subir pronto el primer capí .


	2. Capitulo 1: Proposiciones

NOTA: Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1: PROPOSIONES.

SIETE AÑOS DESPUES

Me despierto entre gritos y respiraciones aceleradas. La pesadilla ha terminado, pero eso no significa que mi realidad sea mejor.

Miro a Seattle que empieza a despertar con el amanecer.

Volteo mi cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Cierro los ojos y cuento hasta diez, engañándome creyendo que cuando los abra se regresara el tiempo y Ana estará junto a mí.

Después de hacerlo me pego en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Es estúpido que siga haciéndolo, lo he hecho desde el día siguiente al que me dejo, el día en que me dijo que tendríamos un hijo, el día que me reencontré con Elena.

¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? Desde ese día, Elena volvió a mi vida, no de la misma manera que antes, nunca volverá a ser así, es más como una conocida a la que solo la saludas cuando la ves pasar, una pequeña molestia que nunca se va, a pesar de los grandes intentos de mi familia.

Paso mis manos por mi cabello y me levanto, salgo de la habitación y voy hasta el piano, comienzo a tocar Clara de Luna de Beethoven y me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Me imagino a Ana sentada en la hierba de la casa grande que compre antes de casarnos, nunca me he quedado ahí mucho tiempo, a veces solo un par de días inventándome un viaje de negocios para no tener que ir a las fiestas que organiza la familia; la imagino jugando con una pequeña niña idéntica a ella, siempre he tenido la incertidumbre de saber si fue niño o niña, pero supongo que mientras sea igual a Ana será perfecto.

Claro de Luna se va reproduciendo una y otra vez hasta que Taylor me interrumpe, lo cual es extraño ya que pensé que estaría fuera puesto que es su día de descanso.

—Señor, su hermana, la señora Kavanagh, está aquí…

—Dile que no estoy—le contesto bruscamente.

—Estas y te estoy viendo—la voz de Mia suena enojada.

Cruza la sala rápidamente y se me acerca, se inclina y me besa la mejilla.

— ¿Todavía en pijama?

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que no me cambie. Ella tiene un corto vestido rosa, aunque con cierto aire de empresaria.

—Estoy en mi casa y puedo andar como quiera.

Entrecierra sus ojos pero no me contradice. Sonrió.

—Escucha, he venido aquí no para decirte como debes vestir…

— ¿Entonces?—Odio cuando las personas no son directas.

—He venido a pedirte dos favores—dice algo molesta porque la interrumpí— Primero: necesito que me prestes tu jet la próxima semana, Dianne quiere ir a la playa antes de que comience la escuela, pero yo estoy cerrando un trato con un restaurante en Florida y pensé: bueno si tengo que ir a Florida a trabajar y Dianne quiere ir a la playa, podemos ir juntas, y, bueno, ayer desayune con mamá y con Kate y les dije acerca del viaje y decidieron que querían ir con nosotros y mamá sugirió que te pidiera el jet y lo segundo es…

—No pienso acompañarlos…

—Sé que no, pero es tu obligación de hermano mayor y socio acompañarme.

—Pero no puedo, tengo algunas reuniones importantes la próxima semana y…

—Y Ross se hará cargo de ello, ya hable con ella y acepto… y además, ¿en serio te preocupa?

No contesto. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que desde que perdí a Ana el trabajo ha sido mi único escape. Ella fue la que mejor me comprendió cuando todo sucedió y aunque me regaño al principio, no se enojó mucho conmigo y ella fue la que le pidió a la familia que me ayudaran a encontrarla.

—Escucha, tu sabes lo que creo acerca de esto y te prometo que si nos acompañas pondré su cara en los cartones de leche, Christian tienes que seguir no puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, te quejas de que no la encuentras, pero no has salido a buscarla…

Para. Sé que quiere decir algo más pero prefiere callar, se sienta junto a mí en el taburete y me mira a los ojos.

—Ven con nosotros. Todos te extrañamos. Mamá se siente mal porque no sabe cómo ayudarte, todos estamos tratando de encontrarlos y ni siquiera eres bueno para agradecerlo.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, Mia, y créeme lo menos que quiero hacer es que mamá se sienta mal por mi culpa…

—Bien, si no quieres eso, dale aunque seas unos días, solo eso te pido, unos días.

La miro fijamente y sonrió un poco.

—Nunca te voy a ganar, ¿cierto?

—No quiero sonar arrogante, pero siempre obtengo lo que quiero. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Ya que.

Mía se levanta y me besa en la mejilla.

—Mamá se va poner a saltar de gusto… y ahora me voy porque tengo que arreglar el vuelo con Andrea y avisarles a todos…Nos vemos luego, hermanito.

La veo desaparecer a toda prisa por la puerta hacia el vestíbulo.

No quiero ir, pero Mía tiene razón: no puedo esconderme para siempre…

Cuando el atardecer comienza, miro por la gran pared de vidrio en mi habitación y los recuerdos de la tarde en que le mostré a Ana la casa vienen a mi mente.

Aquella tarde le prometí que veríamos el atardecer juntos, pero no ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, un tiempo eterno para mí. Mientras se hace de noche solo puedo pensar en esa promesa que rompí.

_NOTAS:__ Hola de nuevo… gracias por comentar y seguir, en serio me ayudan mucho para animarme y bueno espero no decepcionarlos… gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna duda porfa coméntenla. Espero subir más historias, no solo de cincuenta sombras, sino también de Divergente, por si a alguien le gusta. Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos. Gracias._


	3. Capítulo 2: El viaje

**NOTA:** Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 2: EL VIAJE

Ha pasado una semana desde la visita de Mía y hoy es el 'gran' viaje. A primer hora del día recibí un mensaje de Mía recordándome que hoy es el viaje y que prometí ir, me irrita puesto que no ha parado de mensajearme cada hora con lo mismo.

Mamá, por su parte solo me llamo el día en que vino Mia a convencerme, diciéndome que estaba muy feliz porque por fin voy a salir; Elliot me llamo para decir lo mismo y Kate y Ethan para saber si había algo nuevo sobre Ana. Me sorprende lo comprensiva que ha sido Kate, claro, su apoyo no es igual que el de Mía, Kate me culpa de que Ana se fuera; sin embargo ha estado investigando acerca de su paradero y al pendiente de la investigación.

Es fin de semana y la señora Jones hizo mi equipaje ayer, aunque sigue aquí ya que Taylor me llevara al aeropuerto, Taylor me dijo que se irían a visitar a Sophie, la hija de Taylor a California y pasaran ahí toda la semana, es bueno, Sophie nunca ha estado tan cerca de su padre y ella y la señora Jones se adoran, muy a pesar de la ex-esposa de Taylor.

Después de desayunar, Taylor me lleva al aeropuerto a tomar el avión, nos despedimos de una manera muy formal, aunque es algo más que mi empleado, al principio, el y el equipo de seguridad se culparon por la desaparición de Ana, pero ellos también tenían razón en algo, ellos no podían impedirle salir. Solamente Taylor se quedó trabajando conmigo y los demás, incluso Sawyer, trabajan para mis padres, ya que el cabrón de Hyde intento secuestrar a Mía un par de días después de la desaparición de Ana.

Taylor, Welch y Sawyer han estado investigando desde entonces donde podría estar Ana, pero creo que ya lo hacen por rutina, si ella quisiera regresar ya lo habría hecho.

Subo al avión y ya todos están ahí. Me saludan y comienzo con lo que he tratado de evitar desde hace siete años. La cara de dolor y lastima de mis padres, la de acusación de Kate, la de emoción fingida de Mía, Ethan y Elliot, y por supuesto las de desconcierto de los niños.

Los niños, simplemente no puedo verlos a los ojos, ya que solo me recuerdan lo que he perdido.

Para mí, cuando Ana se fue el tiempo se detuvo, pero no para los demás. Elliot y Kate adelantaron su boda puesto que Kate que embarazó más o menos, según mis cuentas, al mismo tiempo que Ana, y un par de meses después Ethan y Mía también se casaron, aunque ellos esperaron unos meses más antes de hacerse padres. Y el resultado es que Kate y Elliot tienen dos niñas y Mía y Ethan una niña y un niño.

Cuando vi por primera vez a Kate y Mía embarazadas, fue algo distinto, como si las viera por primera vez, se veían felices y radiantes, y no pude evitar imaginándome a Ana así, y me culpo de lo que le dije, pero lo que se me hace más extraño, es que no quisiera arreglar las cosas, siempre lo había intentado y esta vez no y me inquieta.

Cuando el avión despega, Mía nos comienza a hablar sobre el negocio del restaurante que vamos a hacer.

—Es por eso que le pide a Christian que viniera, él es un as con los negocios y estaría bien que saliera un poco…

— ¿Por qué no le gusta salir, tío?—Me pregunta Dianne, la hija mayor de Mía y Ethan. Ella tiene el cabello rubio del mismo tono que Ethan, pero los ojos del mismo color que Mía, Dianne y su hermano Edward, son idénticos, a excepción de su estatura y corte de cabello.

—Dianne, no te tienes que meter en las conversaciones ajenas—la regaña Mía.

Miro a Dianne, que esta avergonzada.

—No me gusta salir porque…

— ¿Es cierto que tenemos un primo o una prima y que usted no sabe dónde está?— me pregunta Ava, la hija mayor de Kate y Elliot.

Me quedo mudo, ¿Cómo sabe eso? Pero se me adelanta Kate.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Kate está sorprendida.

—El otro día los escuchamos a ti y a papá hablar sobre eso.

Kate y Elliot se miran y luego voltean hacia mí, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

—Mía, cariño, aun no nos has dicho a dónde vamos— Mamá rompe el silencio de una manera suave.

—Oh, cierto…—Mía piensa un poco—Vamos a Melbourne Beach.

—Yo quiero ir a _Disneyland_— Agnes parece que comenzará a llorar.

—Ya les dije que iremos, pero solo si se portan bien.

— ¿Cuándo?— pregunta mirando fijamente a su mamá.

—Si se portan bien—recalca Kate— la próxima semana.

Ava y Agnes se miran y sonríen, antes de gritar: ¡Si, mamá!

—Que empiecen por no gritar— susurra a mi lado Ethan. Sonrío.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir también?—preguntan al unísono Dianne y Edward.

—No lo sé— Mía hace como que lo está considerando, pero todos sabemos que les da a sus hijos lo que quieren. —si se portan bien…

—Lo haremos— gritan los cuatro niños juntos.

Todos miramos a Ava y a Agnes.

—Sería muuuy aburrido si no fueran—contesta Ava a nuestra pregunta silenciosa.

— ¿Mamá?—preguntan Dianne y Edward.

—Está bien—acepta Mía con una sonrisa.

Kate se acerca a Ava y le susurra algo al oído. Tras escucharla, a Ava se le ilumina la mirada y dice 'sí', después les dice algo a los demás y salen hacia las habitaciones.

— ¿Que les dijiste?— pregunta Elliot.

— ¿Que escondiste unos dulces en la maleta.—le contesta Kate tranquilamente antes de voltearse hacia mí—¿ qué has sabido de Ana?

—Lo de siempre. Nada—le contesto de una vez.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible?—mi madre sigue desconcertada, a pesar del tiempo.

—Es razonable que no se le pueda encontrar, no ha utilizado su cuenta bancaria y cuando no lo hizo por avión, porque si no estaría en los registros de los aeropuertos, lo que nos deja con dos opciones…

— ¿Cuáles?— pregunta Kate.

—o que está en el país o que utilizó papeles falsos para salir.

—No, no creo, Ana no sería capaz de hacerlo—Kate está convencida de esto.

—No lo sabemos— mi madre le contesta.

—No, lo digo por lógica—Kate piensa un poco— Nunca hizo movimientos bancarios, no se llevó nada de tu departamento y hemos investigado con todas las personas con las que ella pudiera haber tenido contacto y nada.

—En eso tienes razón— Mi padre la mira pensativo.

—Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

— ¿Qué es?—Elliot la mira seriamente.

—Que los videos de las cámaras que hay en el departamento y en los alrededores del edificio, la mostraron como decidida, créeme la conozco y parecía que ya había tomado la decisión de dejarte, pero como si estuviera preocupada por algo.

— ¿Cómo si algo le fuera a salir mal en su escapada?—Ethan parece pensar algo.

—No, como si fuera a ver algo que la haría cambiar de opinión.

—No los encontré—Ava parece enoja con su madre—No encontramos los dulces en ningún lado.

—Entonces tu padre ya se los comió, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto aterricemos les comprare algunos.

— ¡Sí!— los niños están felices—pero, ¿de los que nosotros queremos?

Kate, Mia, Ethan, Elliot y mi padre se ponen a discutir con los niños acerca de los dulces que deberían comprar, mientras mi madre se sienta junto a mí y toma mi mano.

—Los encontraremos— me susurra mientras aprieta mas nuestra manos.

—Eso es lo que más quiero— digo inaudiblemente, pero ella lo ha escuchado.

_**Nota:**__ Hola de nuevo… quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, espero que sigan haciéndolo para saber si voy bien o si empeoro… gracias por pedirme otro capítulo, me ayuda a seguir y me pone una enorme sonrisa:) (claro más grande que esta)… y acerca de la canción que mencione en el capítulo anterior… no, no es de Debussy, mi hermana también me lo preguntó, a lo mejor la conocen como la Sonata para piano no. 14 o Luz de Luna, la verdad es que la puse porque me encanta, es una canción que para mí es muy oscura y concuerda con el estado de animo de nuestro querido cincuenta sombras… sé que les estoy dando largas acerca de Ana, no se preocupen, es necesario cuando se descubra la razón por la cual Christian no la ha podido encontrar, y si, voy a hacer que Christina sufra un poco… perdón creo que estoy comenzando a escribir demás… no leemos en el próximo capítulo… MIL GRACIAS POR LEER… espero actualizar el jueves…_


	4. Capitulo 3 El Fantasma

**Nota:** Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 3: EL FANTASMA.

—Es muy lindo mami—Dianne convenció a Mia de que vayamos al restaurante que adquirió en Melbourne.

—Lo sé— le contesta Mia con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?—Kate la mira fijamente.

—Pienso arreglarlo, aquí siempre se ha servido comida típica de la región, solo que esta descuidado, no estoy de segura de porqué, pero me gusta el estilo que tiene, simplemente necesita un poco de atención.

— ¿Entonces algo para turistas?

—Con buen gusto, sí.

Todos ríen.

—Mami, tengo hambre, ¿Qué vamos a comer?—pregunta Edward.

Mia parece un poco molesta, aunque lo oculta.

—Niños, les dije que solo vendríamos a ver, no a comer.

— ¿Por qué no?— Kate esta confundida. Mia suspira.

—Está en reparación, además de que básicamente está solo. Únicamente están el viejo dueño que era el gerente y su esposa.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos?—Mamá suena preocupa.

—Les he pagado bien… supongo que tendrán un buen retiro, pero no te preocupes, ahora me están ayudando a conseguir personal para atender el lugar y saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme.

—Sí, pero…

—Tienen un hijo que me ha pedido trabajo aquí como ayudante de gerente, puesto que era a lo que ayudaba a su padre, lo he visto y le pediré que sea gerente cuando se acabe la remodelación, por cierto hermanito…

—No te preocupes, Mía, lo que necesites yo te ayudare—Elliot le sonrió a Mía.

—Gracias—Mía corre a abrazarlo.

—Queremos comer— dice Ava

—Ya casi nos vamos, solo tengo que hablar con el señor Matthews y su esposa para decirle que en estos días llegaran los de la construcción.

Mía desaparece y Elliot me pregunta si pienso involucrarme con los asuntos del restaurante, ya que soy el principal socio de Mía, pero no me interesa. Ayudo a Mía porque cuando yo decidí dejar la carrera, mi padre no quiso ayudarme, por eso y porque me gusta consentir a hermana.

Los niños empiezan a hablar con Kate y con mamá para convencerlas de que los dejen dar un recorrido por el restaurante, a lo cual ellas les dicen que no porque Mía es la que lo decide y porque los antiguos dueños están sacando algunas cosas del almacén.

Mía tarda un poco y los niños comienzan a desesperarse. Mientras tanto, miro a mi alrededor. El restaurante es grande, es de un solo cuarto y al fondo hay una gran barra y detrás de esta un par de puertas que llevan a la cocina. La pared de enfrente es solo de vidrio y entra toda la luz, el techo es alto y las puertas de enfrente están abiertas; las demás paredes son de madera tienen adornos de playa, no sé lo que piensa hacer Mía, pero seguro mejorara el aspecto del lugar.

La verdad es que no estoy seguro que sea un buen negocio, principalmente por la ubicación, el restaurante está en la afueras de Melbourne. Pero no puedo predecir algo así, en anteriores ocasiones me he equivocado acerca de la intuición de Mía.

Después de un rato, ya todos estamos cansados, así que nos sentamos en única mes que esta al centro de la habitación. Elliot se empieza a burlar acerca de lo que Dianne y Edward dicen que pintara Mía el restaurante, Dianne que todo de rosa y Edward que de azul.

Mía aparece unos minutos después diciéndole a Elliot que pueden comenzar a trabajar ahí unos días después. Sin embargo, mientras Elliot le habla a Mía sobre la remodelación, se queda congelada y sale corriendo hacia la puerta que está detrás de nosotros. Corre hacia la esquina y mira hacia la calle.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunta Ethan cuando todos llegamos donde ella esta. Pero Mía no habla.

— ¿Mía?— Mamá presiona preocupada. Mía abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra, respira profundo y se calma.

—Creí ver un fantasma.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos.

— ¿Fantasmas? ¿Como los de las películas?— Pregunta Ava curiosa.

— ¿Tienes miedo, mami? A mí los fantasmas de las películas me dan miedo— le intenta consolar Edward.

—No amor, no vi de esos fantasmas.

— ¿Entonces?

—Vi a una persona que se parece mucho a alguien que conozco pero me confundí.

Mía me mira de un forma extraña.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, pero antes tengo que preguntarle algo al señor Matthews. Váyanse adelantando y yo los alcanzo en un minuto.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?— le pregunta Ethan preocupado.

—No, ya vuelvo. No se preocupen.

Todos nos miramos confundidos cuando Mía se va casi corriendo.

En silencio, nos subimos a la gran camioneta familiar, donde Sawyer nos está esperando. Unos minutos más tarde, Mía llega un poco más calmada.

—Listo, podemos irnos— le dice Mía en cuanto se sube— De regreso al hotel, por favor.

Sawyer arranca y Ethan le pregunta a Mía por que ha regresado.

—Simplemente quiero constatar que no estoy loca.

— ¿Por ver fantasmas?—le pregunta Ava.

—Exactamente por eso.

—No estás loca, si no yo lo sabría— le contesta Ethan. Es cierto, Ethan estudio psicología, creo.

—Sinceramente deseo no estarlo, porque si no lo estoy todos estarán muy felices— dice más para si misma.

Nadie le pregunta acerca de esto porque los niños comienzan a preguntar sobre la comida. Me pregunto si todos los niños son iguales, solo preocupándose por comida y juegos, supongo que no lo sabré, yo no fui un niño normal y Ana se llevo al nuestro…

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, cuando Mía vio al 'fantasma' me miro de una forma muy rara y cuando dijo lo último acerca de que todos serian felices sonó como si fuera alguien a quien todos extrañamos… ¿Se refería a Ana? ¿Ella será el fantasma que vio mi hermana?

Tal vez si o tal vez no, pero supongo que no lo sabrá hasta que Mia compruebe sus sospechas. Pero aun así no puedo evitar que una chispa de esperanza se encienda en mi.

De repente, Mía me mira de la misma forma que antes y sonríe un poco. Tal vez tenga razón y sea Ana a quien creyó ver, pero no puedo confiar en eso, tal vez Mía este equivocada y yo no puedo permitirme otra desilusión.

Volteo a ver a mi madre y puedo estar seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo que yo.

_**Nota:**__ Hola… En serio Gracias a todos por comentar y pedirme más, solo por ustedes me quedo hasta tarde en la sala de cómputo en la biblioteca de mi escuela… gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, en serio nunca pensé que les gustara algo salido de mi extraña cabeza… pronto aparecerá Ana y con muchas sorpresas y espero que me digan que les gusta cuando la historia comience a cambiar… espero que se la pasen bien el fin de semana… espero publicar el martes… GRACIAS…_


	5. Capitulo 4: Aquí

**Nota:** Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenece

CAPITULO 4: AQUI

— ¿Puedo pasar?— Mía pregunta desde la puerta.

—Seguro— digo mientras dejo mi laptop en la mesa enfrente de mí.

Mía se sienta en la silla a mi lado. Pensé que ya estaría dormida pero creo que me equivoque, ella me mira fijamente y suspira.

—Sí, si es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Acerca de lo que viste en el restaurante?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que creo?

—Porque, aunque no lo creas, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo.

Me quedo en silencio.

—Escucha, acerca de eso, no estoy muy segura sobre qué hacer, porque si era ella creo que me vio, así que venía a pedirte algo.

—Más te vale que no me pidas que no la busque porque sabes muy bien que no lo haré—le digo un poco más fuerte de que lo debería.

—Aunque te enojes y grites, es eso lo que te venía a pedir.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no lo haría?—le pregunto más bajo.

—Porque si tu súper-detective…

—Welch.

—Ese… viene o manda a alguien a buscarla, ella se puede dar cuenta y desaparecer.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que no la busque?

—Yo no te estoy diciendo eso, solamente que me lo dejes a mí.

— ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer tu?

—Como lo estoy haciendo, hermanito.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya empecé la búsqueda, justo después de verla fui a ver al señor Matthews, ¿recuerdas?—asiento con la cabeza—Bueno, le pregunte si conoce a alguien como ella, le dije su descripción física y su nombre y él me dijo que había creído haberlo escuchado antes, pero que no estaba muy seguro pero… me prometió que le iba a preguntar a su esposa y a su hijo para saber si ellos sabían algo.

—Sigo creyendo que debería llamar a Welch.

—Hermanito, para los negocios eres el mejor pero en los misterios…

—Simplemente quiero saber dónde están y creo que sería bueno que alguien profesional y de confianza y no un hombre al que apenas conocemos nos diera esa información.

—Tengo una mejor idea, porque no mejor yo investigo lo que puedo con el señor Matthews y su familia y cuando tenga algún tipo de datos te los doy y que Welch y Taylor los verifiquen.

Sé que no conseguiré algún trato mejor y también que Mía tiene un buen plan.

—Está bien— acepto de mala gana, pero simplemente no puedo ganarle.

—Bien— sonríe— por cierto, ¿Qué haces?

—Trabajo, aunque lo quieras, no todo se lo puedo dejar a Ross.

—Pero ella me dijo que estaría bien sin ti, ¿así que porque te preocupas?

—Porque yo soy el mejor en negocios.

—Eso ya lo sé… pero no lo dije por eso, cuando trabajas hasta tarde es porque te preocupa algo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Ja, ja— se pone seria—es en serio, Christian.

La miro y ella me mira de la misma forma extraña.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto cautelosamente porque creo que sé lo que me va a preguntar.

—Si en realidad si es Ana, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Quiero decir ustedes dos han hecho sus vidas por separado y ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, nunca me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso, y bueno, no es mi tema favorito…

—Entonces, si la encontráramos, ¿dejarías que todo pase como tenga que pasar? 

—No es exactamente lo que suelo hacer, pero creo que no tengo alternativa.

—No te enojes por lo que te voy a preguntar, pero ¿Y si tiene a otro?—me pregunta tímidamente.

—No lo creo, ella no es ese tipo de mujer, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella respeta mucho todo acerca del matrimonio, no creo que sea capaz.

— ¿Quién sabe? Yo no la conocí lo suficiente como para decir algo acerca de eso, pero por lo que me ha contado Kate parece ser así— duda un momento pero decide continuar— No te enojes, pero contéstame con la verdad ¿Qué hay entre tú y Elena?

—Nada. Lo juro—la miro y sé que no la he convencido— He intentado quitármela de encima, pero solo me llama de vez en cuando, solo eso y la mayoría de las veces no le contesto.

— ¿Y qué crees que pase si en realidad si es Ana y sabe que tú eres amigo de Elena?

— ¿Por qué habría de enterarse? Además, Elena y yo ya no somos amigos.

— ¡Ay, hermanito! Se nota que no ves la televisión, desde que Ana se fue, se han publicado diferentes fotografías tuyas con Elena en diferentes eventos en los que han coincidido y la verdad es que Ana aborrece a Elena—Mía arruga la nariz—No la culpo, pero creo que si Ana ha visto esas fotografías, tal vez se molestó y se consiguió alguien con quien olvidarte… Sinceramente espero y creo que no y si estoy equivocada, ten por seguro que se lo quitare de encima—me duele pensar si quiera en ello y parece que mi cara lo demuestra porque Mía me mira como disculpándose— ¿sabes algo? Creo que mejor me voy, estoy comenzando a hablar demasiado… Buenas noches.

Y sin mirar atrás se fue…

—Christian, eres mi socio y me tienes que acompañar y no quiero escuchar tus quejidos—Mía me mira fijamente, regañándome.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, tienes que venir.

—Mía, si él no quiere ir, déjalo—mamá entra en la habitación y mira a Mía.

—Mamá, él tiene que venir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hable con el señor Matthews y parece que yo tengo razón.

— ¿Ana esta aquí?

—No lo sé exactamente, al parecer el señor Matthews hablo con su familia y es su hijo quien sabe algo, pero él estaba en casa de unos familiares de visita y ayer ha regresado, por lo tanto, hoy iremos a verlo…

—Espera— interrumpo a Mía—Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes que es Ana a quien creyó ver Mía?

—Yo se lo dije, hable con ella antes de hablar contigo y como decía el hijo del señor Matthews sabe algo y cómo van a estar ahí desocupando el lugar, pensé que podríamos ir y hablar con él personalmente.

— ¿Y porque no me dijiste eso?— le pregunto algo molesto.

—Porque creí que sería obvio para ti, pero creo que me equivoque.

—Mía, no le hables así a tu hermano, Christian, por favor cálmate y llámenme y se enteran de lago importante.

—No te preocupes, mamá—trato de tranquilizarla— que si nos enteramos de algo importante se los diré a todos.

— ¿Y eso?— Mía finge demasiado su sorpresa.

—Todos han estado ayudándome a encontrarla todo este tiempo y creo que no sería justo que no se los dijera.

—Bueno, creo que estarán contentos con eso, pero tenemos que irnos, mamá, ¿te puedo encargar a mis niños? Lo que pasa es que a veces Ethan es demasiado… bueno con ellos.

Alzo las cejas, creo que ella es la que los consiente demasiado. Mamá sonríe.

—No te preocupes, le ayudare.

—Bien, no vemos luego— Mía toma mi brazo y salimos de la habitación.

—Sí, él está aquí— el señor Matthews nos conduce hasta la parte de la cocina— ¿Brandon?

Un chico alto y de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro esta acomodando algunas cosas de las alacenas en cajas. El mira hacia nosotros y le sonríe a Mía. No parece mayor de 20 años.

—Hola, señora Kavanagh

—Por favor, solo Mía, señora suena como si estuviera vieja.

No digo nada, pero creo que siempre debe de haber cierto límite entre la manera en que se relacionan las personas en los negocios, pero parece que a mi hermanita no le importa eso.

Brandon niega con la cabeza, divertido.

—Hijo, mira ellos son las personas que han comprado el restaurante y los que quieren saber acerca de Ana Steele.

—Oh, ya veo—se limita a decir Brandon.

—Los dejo solos para que hablen— el señor Matthews desaparece por la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué sabes acerca de Ana?— le pregunto en cuanto la puerta del se cierra.

Mía me mira con las cejas levantadas, pero sabe que no me gusta esperar y perder tiempo con vacilaciones.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no se mucho…

— ¿Pero si la conoces?— Mía quiere estar segura.

—Sí, la conocí en la escuela, hace como siete o seis años, daba clases de literatura como profesora sustituta por unos meses.

— ¿Profesora? ¿Te dio clases?

—No me dio clases pero si la conocí, lo que pasa es que es muy bonita y decían que era buena profesora, pero solo les dio a los de primer y segundo curso.

Era de esperar que a todos le pareciera bonita, aunque ella es la única que no se entera.

— ¿Sabes dónde la podemos encontrar?

—La verdad es que una dirección real no tengo pero sé que vive por la calle Magnolia en Palm Bay.

Mia piensa un poco y le pregunta

— ¿Ya no da clases?

—Creo que no, aunque me han dicho que en un par de ocasiones le han llamado para volver a ser suplente un par de días.

— ¿Por qué dejo de dar clases?— pregunto, aunque ya se la respuesta, por ese tiempo ella estaba embarazada.

—Ella estaba embarazada— el piensa un poco— creo que tuvo gemelos.

¡¿QUE?!

_**Nota**__: hola, de nuevo… gracias a todos por sus comentarios me ayudan para seguir escribiendo y no volverme loca con lo que se me ocurre escribir… espero que les guste este capítulo… lo de los gemelos, es algo que tengo ganas de implementar para volver loco a cincuenta (no me odien)… y bueno, quiero saber si les gusta esta idea… siempre leo los comentarios, __Val Rod__, sí que es pesado esto de escribir y estudiar, no lo sé si lo es para ti, pero espero que no… __Arolin__, créeme, no eres cruel, Ana no va a tener un novio, aunque algo muuuy parecido… y Elizabethamberlufor GRACIAS por comentar en todos los capítulos que he subido, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudan todos al comentar para seguir escribiendo… gracias por leer y espero pronto subir otras historias… Este capítulo es un poco más largo y espero que les guste… espero subir el jueves el próximo… nos leemos luego…_


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo 5: No son ideas mías

NOTA: Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 5: NO SON IDEAS MIAS

La ciudad pasa como un borrón por la ventana, tan rápido y confuso como el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Mía y yo dejamos el restaurante.

Mi único consuelo es que por lo menos tengo un lugar donde buscar: Calle Magnolia en Palm Bay. Gemelos.

Mía parecía alegre por la noticia, pero ahora esta seria y se ve triste.

—Escucha— me dice cuando faltan un par de calles para llegar al hotel— cuando lleguemos le llamaras a ese Welch y le dirás que investigue la dirección real, por ahora es mejor no hablar con los demás hasta que Welch te confirme la dirección, después hablaremos con la familia y llamaras a los padres de Ana, ¿OK? Solo le puedes decir la verdad a mamá por el momento.

— ¿Por qué no le podemos decir a los demás?

— Porque aun no estamos completamente seguros pero si lo prefieres podemos hablar con ellos después de la cena.

— Creo que seria lo mejor, todos se han preocupado por Ana y lo…s niño…s y creo que se molestarían si no se los dijera.

—Buen punto, pero creo que lo mejor seria decirles después de la cena, ya que los niños se hayan ido a dormir.

Sawyer estaciona el auto frente al hotel y le abre la puerta a Mía para que salga, sin embargo yo no lo espero. Cuando Mía y yo estamos cruzando la puerta para entrar, Sawyer enciende el coche y se lo lleva al estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos ya es un poco tarde y todos se han ido a la playa, excepto mi madre que esta esperándonos.

—Christian, Mía quiero que me lo digan todo ya… se han tardado un poco más de lo que creí.

Mía me mira y dice:

—Creo que será mejor que te lo diga Christian, yo…iré a mi habitación.

Antes de que pueda oponerme, ella ya se ha ido.

Mi madre me mira y alza las cejas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Suspiro y le pido que vayamos a mi habitación, ya que estamos ahí le digo lo poco que se.

—Bueno, ya tienes por dónde empezar a buscar y si ella se ha ido tal vez la puedas encontrar si dejo por aquí algún amigo.

—Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no se qué hacer, que le diré, que me dirá, si podemos arreglar las cosas…

—Christian, no te adelantes y aunque sé que no te gusta hacerlo, tienes que dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, además también tienes que pensar en su familia, ¿les dirás a sus padres? ¿Has pensado decirle a Kate, Elliot y a Ethan?

—A sus padres les llamare ya que Welch confirme los datos, y a los demás, Mía y yo estuvimos pensando en decirles esta noche después de la cena.

—Bien, así que, ¿tengo nietos gemelos?

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

—Oye— mamá me mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco— tener hijos es una bendición…

Pero su voz se apaga y lagrimas en sus ojos aparecen. Mis padres nos adoptaron porque ellos no pudieron tener hijos y el tema de Ana y yo siempre los ha entristecido. Al principio estaban furiosos conmigo, pero se dieron cuenta que aunque dije e hice cosas de las que no estoy nada orgulloso, estoy mal, siempre lo he estado, siempre pensé que Ana era mi luz, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y el que se fuera me dejo destrozado, a pesar de lo que dije, mi intención nunca fue que se fuera, pensé que tal vez ella quisiera hablar conmigo como otras veces, pero no lo hizo. ¿Fue lo suficientemente malo lo que dije para que en verdad se fuera? ¿Fue la gota que derramo la copa?

Mamá se aclara la garganta y termina:

—Mira, creo que no es bueno adelantarse a las cosas, llama a Welch, esperemos y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Creo que sería bueno dejarte para que pienses las cosas un poco más, te llamare cuando todos lleguen a cenar.

Sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Mamá me acaba de llamar para cenar y no tengo ganas de bajar. Luego de que mamá se fuera llamé a Welch, me dijo que haría todo lo posible para poder mover algunos contactos que tiene por aquí y revisaría los registros de la localidad y sus alrededores.

Sin ganas me levanto y voy a la habitación de Mía, ella pidió la habitación más grande y con balcón, donde hemos estado reuniéndonos a las horas de las comidas. Es bueno pasar tiempo con mi familia, pero odio que siempre me estén dando esas miradas de pena o lastima y me molesta la expresión de desdén que me da Kate, pero al menos me consuelo dándole lo mismo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Mía se lleva a todos los niños y mamá se queda haciendo platica con todos para que no se vayan.

Mía llega y mamá guarda silencio haciendo que todos la imitemos.

—Escuchen, voy a ser directa con esto y más les vale que no me interrumpan.

Mía respira hondo y les dice todo, desde que creyó ver a Ana fuera del restaurante hasta que fuimos a hablar con el hijo del señor Matthews.

Al final, solo Kate hace preguntas, hablando por todos. Mi padre no parece sorprendido, así que asumo que mamá ya se lo había contado todo.

—Vaya, gemelos— dice Kate pensativa.

Esa cuestión es la que está en cabeza de todos, en la mis hermanos y los hermanos Kavanagh de manera sorpresiva, pero puedo asegurar que como yo, mis padres están preocupados, ¿Cómo Ana se las pudo arreglar sola con dos niños?

Nadie habla por un rato, y cuando todos están a punto de irse a dormir, mi celular comienza a sonar.

Mi corazón se para por un instante y dejo de respirar.

—Welch— contesto a la pregunta silenciosa de todos.

Ni siquiera Welch me da tiempo de decir algo.

—Señor, le he enviado un e-mail con la información que he conseguido, sin embargo creo que sería mejor que le diga esto: la señora Grey tiene por dirección el número 12 de la calle Magnolia en Palm Bay, según los datos, no la pudimos localizar, ya que la casa está a nombre de Jason West.

—¿Quién es Jason West?—le pregunto con voz temblorosa porque se que probablemente sea algún tipo con el que este saliendo.

—Jason West es un hombre de 20 años, al que la señora Grey era su tutora, pero los registros dicen que el señor West esta en el ejercito desde hace dos años.

—¿Qué?— mi pregunta esta formulada para mí, no para Welch y cuando comienza a explicar todo de nuevo lo interrumpo de una manera demasiado cortante, haciendo que mamá me mire de la misma forma en que era pequeño y me portaba mal.

—Hay algo mas, señor, que me gustaría decirle, la señora Grey tuvo, efectivamente gemelos, una niña, Eleonor, y un chico, Theodore; además de que es también tutora legal de otro niño de la misma edad que sus hijos, el hermano menor de Jason West, Beck.

—¿Tres?— pregunto sin aliento.

—Eso parece, señor, pero todos los detalles están en el e-mail. Le pido que los lea y que me llame si tiene alguna duda. Eso es todo.

—Gracias y buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Todos me miran en silencio, hasta que Elliot habla, tratando de hacer una broma.

—No nos digas, ¿tu súper-detective ya la encontró?

Sonrío un poco.

—Si.

Todos me miran incrédulos.

— ¿En serio?— Kate parece muy sorprendida— es mejor de lo que creí, pero aun tengo la duda de por qué no la pudimos encontrar antes…

Kate se pierde en un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que mamá pregunta:

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Welch?

Todos se voltean hacia mí.

—Me dio un pequeño resumen de lo que encontró y me avisó que me mandó un e-mail con toda la información.

—¿Y?

Kate en serio me exaspera, no se como Elliot y las niñas la soportan.

—Pues me dijo que…—respiro hondo y lo que sigue lo digo algo rápido, pues aun no lo he asimilado— Ana vive en el número 12 de la calle Magnolia, en Palm Bay, tuvo gemelos: una niña y un niño, es tutora legal de otro, y vive en la casa del soldado hermano mayor del niño del que es tutora y que también lo fue de el.

—Wow— Los ojos de Elliot están mas abiertos de lo normal.

—Entonces no la pudimos encontrar por eso…— Kate me mira pensativa.

—¿Por qué?— Ethan le pregunta y todos la miramos.

—Bueno, hemos investigado por todos lados revisando registros de casas y apartamentos, pero como la casa no es suya, no la encontramos por eso.

—No se que piensen ustedes, pero yo quiero leer ese informe.

Mía me sonríe un poco y todos se muestran de acuerdo con su idea, tomo mi BlackBerry y abro el e-mail. No leo en voz alta la breve descripción que hizo Welch al principio disculpándose por no haber conseguido tanta información, solo salto hasta el informe:

**Anastasia Rose Steele.**

**Madre de Eleonor Grace y Theodore Raymond Steele **_(ni siquiera les puso mi apellido, pero igual cambiará)_

**Tutora legal de Beck Alexander West.**

**Reside en el número 12 de la calle Magnolia en Palm Bay, Florida.**

**Eleonor Grace (**_Mamá sonríe al escuchar su nombre_**) Steele. (Fotografía adjunta)**

**Edad: 6 años.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de abril del 2012.**

**Reside en el número 12 de la calle Magnolia en Palm Bay.**

**Descripción física: Tez blanca, cabello cobrizo, ojos azul-grisáceo, estatura: 112 cm. aproximadamente, peso: 20 kgs. Aprox. Lunar en la mejilla izquierda. **

**Estudio en el Jardín de Niños Local de Palm Bay y está inscrita para cursar el primer grado de primaria este Septiembre en una escuela local.**

**Theodore Raymond Steele. (Fotografía adjunta)**

**Edad: 6 años.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de abril del 2012.**

**Reside en el número 12 de la calle Magnolia en Palm Bay.**

**Descripción física: Tez blanca, cabello cobrizo, ojos azules, estatura: 122 cm. Aprox; peso: 24 kgs. Aprox. **

**Estudio en el Jardín de Niños Local de Palm Bay y está inscrito para cursar el primer grado de primaria este Septiembre en una escuela local.**

**Beck Alexander West. (Fotografía adjunta)**

**Edad: 6 años.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de abril del 2012.**

**Padres: Lilian Marie y Jason Alexander West. **

**Descripción física: Tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos café oscuro, estatura: 120 cm aprox; peso: 22 kgs, aprox.**

**Estudio en el Jardín de Niños Local de Palm Bay y está inscrito para cursar el primer grado de primaria este Septiembre en una escuela local.**

**El señor West murió el 15 de mayo del 2013 de cáncer en la garganta y su esposa el 28 de agosto del mismo año por causas desconocidas. Antes de morir, la señora West dejo a la señora Anastasia Steele como tutora legal de sus dos hijos: Jason y Beck, de 14 y 1 año, respectivamente, con un pensión mensual de $250 dólares al mes para sus hijos en una cuenta de banco a nombre de su hijo menor y la casa de la calle Magnolia la dejo a nombre de su hijo mayor, con las instrucciones de que la tutora de sus hijos debería vivir allí hasta que el más pequeño de los hermanos cumpliera la mayoría de edad o a menos de que el dueño la necesitase. **

**En dicha casa la señora Grey vive con sus dos hijos, su pupilo y con una amiga, la señorita Melissa Adrian Bennet. **

Después de leer el pequeño informe, todos nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Mía pide ver las fotografías, que Welch mando en otro documento, la miro y se me corta la respiración, Theodore es idéntico a mi cuando tenía su edad, a excepción de los ojos que son idénticos a los de Ana; Eleonor es idéntica a Ana pero con mi cabello y el color de sus ojos es una extraña combinación de la de ambos; Beck es un niño bien parecido y parece muy simpático. Por lo que escribió Welch, son fotografías sacadas de su expediente escolar.

Mía me quita el BlackBerry y mira las fotografías, sin decir nada le pasa el celular a mamá y ella a papá, hasta que todos ven las fotografías, nadie habla pero todos tienen la mirada enternecida. Mía se aclara la garganta.

—Son muy lindos y parecen ser buenos niños.

—Estoy segura que lo son— Kate me mira y añade: — Ya saben, Ana es muy dulce y educada. Supongo que los ha criado bien.

—¿Y cuando iremos a verlos?— Elliot está emocionado.

Yo tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

—Yo iré mañana a primera hora.

—¿ Y acaso crees que no iremos nosotros?— Kate me mira enojada.

—Ustedes tienen que cuidar a sus hijos…

—Yo irè mañana— aparentemente Kate quiere comenzar un pelea.

—Cuidaras a tus hijos…

Kate rie despectivamente.

—Miren quien habla, el que no ha cuidado a los suyos por siete años…

—No fue por que no quisiera...

—Al principio, dejame recordarte, no querías…

—¡Ana se fue!

—Christian, no le hables así a Kate…

—Elliot no te metas— Kate no lo mira— ¡Y si se fue, fue por tu culpa!

—¡ Cállense los dos!— Mamá se levanta y nos mira enfadada— Christian: todos queremos ver a Ana y sabes que todo este tiempo nos hemos preocupado por ella y mis nietos tanto como tu; Kate: tienes que comprender que Christian es el que más la quiere ver, pero mañana iremos todos a verla, No quiero discusiones, ahora todos a dormir.

Kate y yo nos miramos retadoramente mientras nos vamos, mas no volvemos a dirigirnos la palabra. Elliot parece molesto y no me habla, pero no me preocupa, ya se le pasará.

Llamo Sawyer para decirle que mañana saldremos temprano, así que tenga preparado el coche, porque no estamos seguros de la hora en que vamos a salir.

El sueño no me llega pronto, sin embargo duermo bien, sin pesadillas, desde que Ana se fue. Pero tampoco sin sueños.

Me despierto temprano y pido que manden el desayuno a mi habitación, pero no soy capaz de esperar a que todos los demás estén listos.

Sabiendo que mi madre me asesinará cuando se entere, bajo y le pido a Sawyer que me lleve al número 12 de la calle Magnolia, en Palm Bay.

Un solo pensamiento llena mi cabeza: Los he encontrado y los voy a recuperar.

_**Nota**__: Hola, perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero si varios problemas… espero les guste este capítulo… es un poco más largo que los anteriores aunque no mucho… perdónenme por la poco información que puse sobre Ana y los niños, pero quiero dejar varios cabos sin atar para después…Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia… en el próximo capítulo ya saldrá Ana… Mil gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia, me ayudan a seguir… Tengo aun mucho por escribir, ya que mil ideas me vienen a la mente cada vez que escribo y espero que les gusten… acerca del nombre de la niña, bueno, no le quise poner Ella porque Ana lo sugiere porque es el nombre de la madre de Christian, pero lo sabe hasta después del incidente de Jack y tampoco me gusto Phoebe porque Christian lo sugiere; además de que, por una extraña razón que desconozco, estoy obsesionada con el nombre de Eleonor… espero que les guste y me comenten… nos leeremos pronto… Alexz… _


	7. Capítulo 6: Casualidad

**Nota**: Cincuenta Sombras de Grey no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 6: CASUALIDAD

El viaje desde Melbourne hasta Palm Bay dura apenas 10 minutos, y Sawyer tarda un poco en ubicar la casa correcta.

El numero 12 de la calle Magnolia es una casa no muy grande de dos pisos, color azul y blanco, con un aire de estilo georgiano, tiene un jardín grande, con muchas flores y plantas, un par de arboles flanquean el sendero hacia la escalera del porche, y junto a este hay un pequeño buzón de metal blanco. Una baja cerca de madera, también blanca, separa el jardín de la acera.

Sawyer estaciona frente a la casa, le digo que se vaya a avisarles que ya me ha traído, pero él insiste en esperar para confirmar si es la casa correcta. Me abre la puerta y salgo. No estoy seguro de porque pero creo que en realidad quiere ver a Ana.

No estoy usando traje, estaba demasiado nervioso y me vestí con lo primero que encontré: camisa blanca, jeans y _Converse_.

Mi respiración se entrecorta mientras voy apresuradamente por el sendero y trato de ralentizarla mientras subo las escaleras. Respiro profundamente cuando estoy frente a la puerta, no hay timbre, así que toco con los nudillos. Doy un pequeño salto atrás cuando la puerta se abre y mi corazón cae al suelo porque no es Ana quien atiende.

Es una mujer que calculo tiene la misma edad que Ana, tiene el cabello negro rizado y el poco maquillaje que lleva resalta sus facciones y va vestida de forma sencilla. Ella me da una sonrisa amable y dice:

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Me sorprende que no me coquetee como la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco. Me aclaro la garganta y contesto.

—Sí, estoy buscando a alguien— trato de sonar amable como ella, pero hay una nota de desesperación en mi voz— se llama Anastasia Steele.

Ella me mira juntando sus cejas.

— ¿La conoces?

—Sí, pero no la he visto en mucho tiempo— le digo sinceramente— y llegue a Melbourne hace unos días y me dijeron que podía encontrarla aquí.

Mientras hablo, ella cambia su expresión y me da una mirada de reconocimiento.

—De casualidad, ¿tu nombre es Christian Grey?

¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Estoy a punto de preguntárselo, cuando ella me mira estudiándome y dice:

—Era cuestión de tiempo— suspira— ven, pasa, se fue hace un rato, pero no tardará en llegar.

Se mueve para que pase, y antes de hacerlo volteo hacia Sawyer y asiento con la cabeza, el enciende el auto y se va.

Entro a un pequeño vestíbulo, ella cierra la puerta tras de mí y me lleva a la sala que está en la derecha. Es pequeña y blanca, hay una chimenea y encima está repleta de fotografías, a la derecha de esta hay un mueble repleto de cosas: una televisión, un reproductor de DVD, lo que supongo es un Xbox, un estéreo, y pilas de discos, películas y videojuegos. A la izquierdea de la chimenea hay un pequeño librero, en el fondo hay una mesa con una computadora de escritorio. Frente a la chimenea hay un sillón blanco y largo y entre ellos, una mesita.

Ella me invita a sentarme, por la manera en que se mueve, se que ella vive aquí, por lo que ella debe ser Melissa Bennet.

— ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar?

—Eh… Agua, por favor— le contesto nervioso.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y pasa por detrás del sofá, hacia una puerta blanca al otro lado de la habitación, que supongo lleva a la cocina. Un minuto después, regresa con un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua.

—Gracias— le digo mientras tomo el vaso.

—Por cierto— dice después de que tomo un sorbo—Soy Melissa.

Asiento con la cabeza, dejo el vaso en la mesita y estrecho su mano. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos y ella se sienta en la otra orilla del sofá.

—Si te urge verla, puedo llamarla y preguntarle si tardará.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte.

Melissa sonríe de lado y toma un celular de encima de la chimenea. Miro por la ventana mientras marca.

— ¿Ana?— la miro en cuanto escucho su nombre—Eh… ¿te tardaras mucho?... Sí, es que hay alguien que quiere verte…Oh… Sí, aquí te espero… Hasta luego— cuelga y me mira.

—Ella ya viene para acá, no tardará más que unos minutos.

Vacilo un poco pero logro preguntar.

— ¿A dónde ha ido?

Ella me mira con las cejas alzadas.

—Ah, los niños están en un curso de verano, pero Ana me dijo que lo suspendieron por hoy, así que ya viene hacia aquí.

Vuelvo a asentir y tomo otro sorbo de agua.

— ¿Cómo supiste quién soy?— pregunto de repente.

—Oh— ella se rasca la nuca— Ana me hablo un poco sobre ti… y bueno, tendría que estar ciega para no ver que Teddy y Ellie son idénticos a ti, vale, Teddy más que Ellie pero no se puede negar el parecido.

Las palabras me abandonan. Ana le hablo de mí… ¿A quién más?, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— le pregunto en tono despreocupado, pero en realidad no lo estoy.

—Ah… pues no mucho en realidad— mira al suelo, incomoda— me dijo que se conocieron, se casaron, se embarazo y desapareció.

Estoy sorprendido por la manera tan simple en que lo dice, por un momento creo que me está mintiendo, pero conozco demasiado las reacciones de las personas como para saber que no lo está haciendo. Estoy a punto de replicar eso, cuando su celular comienza a timbrar, ella me pregunta si no me molesta que conteste, le digo que no y se va a la cocina con una sonrisa de disculpa.

A pesar de que no es mi intención, escucho claramente su conversación.

—Hola…Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?... Sí, lo que pasa hay alguien que quiere ver a Ana y ella salió con los niños… No te preocupes, en cuanto llegue, me voy… Por favor…Gracias… Ya te veo.

Ella regresa y yo desvió mi mirada a la ventana.

—Si te estoy retrasando, puedo salir y esperarla afuera…

— ¿Qué? No, no es necesario— me corta— lo que pasa es que tengo una estética en Melbourne y me llamó una chica que trabaja conmigo para recordarme que tenemos nuestra primera cita de hoy en media hora, y aun no he abierto y que hay que preparar ciertas cosas para la cita— estoy a punto de repetirle que puedo esperar afuera, pero ella sigue hablando— No te preocupes, la chica que me llamo se ofreció a abrir y prepararlo todo mientras llego.

—Si soy una molestia…

—Oh… No te preocupes, además Ana ya no tarda en llegar.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la puerta de la calle se abre y entran los niños y detrás Ana, quien está mirando unos sobres y no se da cuenta de mi presencia. Los niños se quedan en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, me miran y después entre ellos y empiezan a susurrase cosas que no escucho.

—Niños, eso es grosero— los reprende Ana, pero aun no me nota.

Ella viste una blusa sencilla azul claro que combina con sus ojos, jeans ajustados y zapatos negros bajos, logrando verse más joven. Su cabello castaño está perfectamente peinado en un firme moño. No ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo hermosa, solo las casi imperceptibles manchas bajo sus hermosos ojos claros, una severidad en su mirada y su expresión seria, delatan el tiempo que ha pasado.

Los niños, al igual que Ana, visten de forma sencilla, aunque se ven como niños bien portados, Eleonor lleva un bonito vestido rosa y zapatos blancos, su cabello largo esta peinado en dos coletas. Theodore y Beck llevan jeans, tenis y playeras con dibujos de caricaturas.

Ana siente mi mirada sobre ella y me mira. Sus ojos muy abiertos, sus labios separados en un grito mudo, una horrible palidez en su rostro y un leve escalofrió pasan tan rápidamente que creo que me imagino su sorpresa, porque más rápido de lo que puedo creer cambia su expresión a una de amabilidad.

—Chri… Christian— tartamudea en un susurro que me hace estremecer. Se sonroja y aclara su garganta— No espera verte…

—Lo… Lo sé…Hola— también tartamudeo.

—Niños, saluden— les dice Ana, mirándolos— El es… Christian Grey… un…eh… amigo.

La miro frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los tres niños se miran alzando las cejas y Eleonor sonríe.

—Hola, Christian— dice ella mirándome divertida.

—Hola— dice Beck mirándome atentamente, después mira a Eleonor, asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

No me gusto para nada esa sonrisa.

—Hola, señor— Theodore suena un poco frio cuando me saluda, frunce el ceño y me doy cuenta que con ese gesto se parece más a Ana que a mí. Mira a Eleonor y al igual que Beck, asiente con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Mami, no queremos ser groseros con la visita— dice Eleonor con el mismo tono divertido de su mirada— pero mis hermanos y yo queremos ver donde esta _Fang_, ¿nos dejas ir?

Ana la mira un momento pensativa, pero al final cede.

—Hum… claro, pero no se salgan de la casa.

—No te preocupes, mamá— dice Theodore con serio.

Los tres se giran hacia mí.

—Con permiso— dice al unisonó y se van corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ana los sigue con la mirada. Me levanto del sillón y antes de que haga o diga algo, Melissa carraspea y me sorprende, puesto que había olvidado que estaba aquí. Me doy la vuelta y la miró, ella parece incomoda y hasta cierto punto triste.

—Yo… em… ya me voy… Lucy abrió pero tenemos una cita programada…

—Eh…Sí, claro, no te tardes a la hora de la comida, ¿está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Melissa toma su celular y lo mete en un bolso negro que había junto a la computadora. Se despide de mí con un amable "Hasta luego", le dirige una mirada preocupada a Ana, se despide de la misma forma en que lo hizo conmigo y se va discretamente.

Ana se gira hacia mí, mordiéndose el labio, viéndose hermosa como siempre. Ninguno de los dos habla durante un par de minutos, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

—¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste?— me pregunta en un susurro.

—Por casualidad— le respondo tajantemente, ella alza las cejas y sonrío. Sigue siendo terca— Bien, hace unos días que llegué a Melbourne con toda la familia. Soy socio de Mía y ella vino a cerrar un trato sobre un restaurante allí, y el día que fuimos todos a verlo, ella creyó verte y pues… investigamos y Welch me dio esta dirección.

—Ah— es lo único que responde y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

—Bonita casa— digo, después de un largo silencio.

—Gracias—dice automáticamente.

Pienso en algo y digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

— ¿Quién es _Fang_?

Ella sonríe un poco.

—Es un perro que encontramos en la calle hace un par de años y bueno, a los niños les gusto.

—Creo que el nombre _Fang_ ya lo había escuchado antes

—Probablemente. _Fang_ es el nombre del perro de _Hagrid_, de los libros y películas de _Harry Potter_.

—¿Harry Potter?— es estúpido preguntarle sobre ello, pero lo hago, no sé de que podamos hablara hora, pero necesito que ambos nos relajemos para hablar delo que me trajo aquí.

—Sí, les he leído los dos primeros libros y les han gustado— lo piensa un momento y sonríe— ya no les quise leer los demás libros, porque gracias a las travesuras de los _gemelos Weasley_, se hicieron más… bromistas.

Sonrío al principio imaginándome a Ana lidiar con los tres niños, sin embargo pienso en todo lo que ha tenido que pasar sola y me entristece.

—¿ Y cómo están los demás?— me pregunta Ana preocupada.

—Quieren verte, en especial mis padres— ella me mira, pero su expresión es pensativa.

—¿Kate si se caso con Elliot?

Frunzo el ceño cuando menciona a Kate, algo que no pasa desapercibido para ella ya que enarca una ceja.

—Sí, y al poco tiempo se casaron Ethan y Mía. Kate y Elliot tienen dos niñas: Ava y Agnes, mientras que Mía y Ethan tienen una niña, Dianne, y un niño, Edward.

Ella sonríe y murmura:

—Me he perdido de mucho.

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando mi _BlackBerry_ comienza a timbrar, miro el identificador y veo que es mi mamá.

—Contesta, voy a la cocina por agua, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

—No, Melissa me dio agua cuando llegué— con la mano le señalo la mesa, ella ve el vaso y asiente.

El _BlackBerry_ deja de sonar y la miro, le sonrío y ella se sonroja, mira sus pies y se muerde el labio, levanta su mirada hacia mí y abre la boca, para decir algo, pero el _BlackBerry_ vuelve a sonar, antes de que le pueda pedir que hable, ya ha desaparecido en la cocina. Es mamá otra vez.

— ¿Christian?—suspira — Yo quería darte tiempo a solas con Ana, pero Kate… Ya sabes, se enojo cuando se entero que ya te habías ido y en cuanto terminamos de desayunar llamó a Sawyer y, pues, ya vemos para allá… En serio lo siento, cariño.

Maldita Katherine Kavanagh, ¿ACASO NO PUEDE JODER A ALGUIEN MÁS QUE YO POR CINCO MALDITOS SEGUNDOS?

Aprieto los dientes y le respondo a mamá a través de ellos.

—No te preocupes, mamá… pero Kate me va a oir…

—Christian…

—Le tengo que avisar a Ana que vienen para acá, lo siento mamá, te veo en un momento.

Ella susurra un tímido –Si- y cuelgo. Respiro profundamente y voy a la cocina.

Ana está de pie, de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, donde Theodore, Beck y Eleonor, persiguen a un pequeño perro negro. Ana suelta una risita cuando el perro pasa entre las piernas de Beck y el no logra atraparlo.

— Vienen hacia aquí— le digo en voz baja.

Ana da un saltito y me mira sorprendida.

—Perdón, ¿Quiénes?

—Mis padres, Kate, Elliot, Mía, Ethan y supongo que los niños.

Ella me mira alarmada.

—No te preocupes— trato de tranquilizarla— te quieren y extrañan demasiado como para enojarse contigo y, bueno, les dije lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche y… ellos te comprenden.

Trago cuando recuerdo como me sentí al día siguiente y no la encontré en ningún lugar, como desapareció sin decir siquiera _adiós_.

Ella me mira, unas lágrimas silenciosas caen por sus mejillas y mi corazón palpita furiosamente.

—No fui justa— dice en voz apena audible— me equivoqué, la mayoría de las personas que conozco y quiero sufrieron por durante mucho tiempo por mi culpa.

—Ellos te comprenden y no todo es culpa tuya, además de que también has sufrido.

Me acerco a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Siento como si electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo, como la primera vez que nos vimos en aquella entrevista. Siento que esa electricidad despierta mi corazón, mi alma, mi mente y mi cuerpo, que los sentí muertos durante siete dolorosos años. Ella traga y me mira directamente a los ojos, sonrío, porque su mirada me dice que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Quiero besarla, quiero abrazarla, quiero decirle que todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarla, de dejar de pensar en ella y en nuestros hijos durante estos siete años… Estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero ella sonríe tristemente y me dice:

—Toda la culpa es mía, porque olvide— le limpio con los pulgares las lágrimas que se le han escapado y ella parpadea muchas veces— que todos son inocentes, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

La miro confundido y abro la boca para preguntarle, pero tocan la puerta y Ana se separa de mí.

—Han llegado— dice, y nuestro momento se ha roto.

_Nota: Hola… perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí sigo… lenta pero segura… aunque no lo noten este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito… Y sí, admito que soy fan de Harry Potter, de hecho en el capítulo 5 puse una frase que me encanto del primer libro, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba -¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta? Ya lo has hecho- va algo así… odie que Harry se casara con Ginny, la odio tanto, maldita pelizorra… perdón, pero siempre la he odiado… Y agradecerles a todos los que comentan, siguen la historia y la tienen en favoritos… Mil gracias… espero actualizar pronto… por favor comenten para saber si les está gustando como voy llevando la trama… este capítulo fue más que nada, para ir ambientando la historia para que la vida de Ana pueda irse mostrando más fácilmente… En el próximo capítulo, por fin, Ana y Christian hablaran… jajaja, soy mala los voy a hacer sufrir… espero sus comentarios con ansias… Alexz…_

_PD: Para los que les guste Harry Potter, he conseguido un permiso para empezar a traducir un fanfic que espero comenzar a subir pronto y me encantaría que lo leyeran…_


End file.
